Nosebleeds at the Arena
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Spain and Romano made a deal when Romano refuses to go somewhere with the Spaniard. What is the outcome? Read to find out... Rated T for Romano, because, really, if Romano is in a story, it HAS to be rated T. I OWN NOTHING!


"But, Romano-"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease! It won't be special if you aren't there!"

"I DON'T CARE, BASTARD! GO GET INJURED IF YOU WANT TO SO BADLY! I DON'T FEEL LIKE WATCHING YOU KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"Awww, you wouldn't say that if you didn't care! You are so cute sometimes, mi tomate!"

I blushed, I could almost see his stupid smile through the door, which I was leaning against so he couldn't come in.

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"Now you are just lying!"

"AM NOT!"

"Fine, how about I make a deal with you? If I don't kill myself doing this, you will give me the sweetest tomato on earth! And if I _DO _injure myself, you can have... whatever you want. Sound fair?"

"...Fine." I opened the door to see the Spaniard grinning like a madman. He immediately pulled me into a backbone crushing bear hug.

"Hahaha! I knew you would come! Let's go!" Spain grabbed me and led me to his car. *Sigh* Im going to see the stupidest thing he has ever done in his life.

I'm going (forced) to Spain bullfight.

Yep, riding a wild bull, trying to fling him off, and watch him probably die in the process, seeing as how much an idiota he is.

Well, this will be fun. (*HintHintSarcasm)

* * *

I got a front seat, of course, and watched as Spain was seated on the bull. He waved at me, I flipped him off. He started to smile and laugh. I rolled my eyes, and looked away.

A bit later, there was a buzz of an alarm and the bull went riding off into the arena, Spain holding on for dear life, but there was no sign of fear on his face. The crowd was going wild, yelling and screaming. I was bored out of my mind, but continued to watch him anyway. He was SMILING. The damn bastard was SMILING while the bull kicked and bucked around, trying to throw him off. He was also laughing, as if he were having the time of his life.

I started to sweat, because the heat was so intense, we _were_ in Spain, after all (NO DOUBLE MEANING THERE, YOU PERVERTS!). The bull was kicking around harder, faster (pervs...go away...) and Spain _still_, surprisingly, managed to stay on.

A buzzer went off, and it signaled that time was up. He had been on a 10 minute trial period, and he had managed to stay on the entire time, without getting flung off or anything.

Crap. He won the bet. Yeah, he's not dead, hooray, but I really couldn't care less.

I went to the room where he was resting, changing into normal clothes. I walked through a curtain to find him slumped on a chair/love-seat.

"Heh...I did it Lovi!" He said as he saw me.

"Yeah, great." His face was slightly red, and he was sweating a lot. I imagine I would too, If I did that in this intense heat. I was still sweating, even, but not as much.

"You... you owe me... the sweetest... tomato... in the...world!" He said as he got up. He was wearing a bullfighter's outfit, and he walked over to a bowl and a towel, dipping the towel in.

"Yeah well-" I stared wide eyed as Spain started to pull off his shirt, revealing the muscular, tan skin underneath.

"'Well', what, Lovi?" He asked, taking the dripping wet towel and scrubbing his face with it.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BASTARDO?!"

"Im hot (hehehe...), I think I'll cool down a bit. That a problem?"

I blushed and looked away, noticing a weird tasted in my mouth. I licked my upper lip to taste...

_NO! I CAN'T BE HAVING A NOSEBLEED FROM LOOKING AT- oh god._

Spain was twisting the towel above his head, so that the water poured down on him, water droplets cascading down his body. More blood started to come out of my nose just when I noticed that the pants e was wearing _REALLY _made his ass stand out...

_STOP IT, ROMANO! _Blood was flowing out of my nose, I quickly took an extra towel next to me and held it to my nose, soaking it immediately with blood. Spain, oblivious to me the whole time turned around.

"Lovi? You ok?" I nodded my head turned around again. I didn't need to speak until-

Spain, accidentally having dropped his towel when he looked at me, bent over to get it.

I felt my face blush heavily, and he turned around again, saying,

"You know, if you need help finding that tomato.. it isn't that hard. I already know where it is." He stepped closer to me, smiling, obviously knowing why I had the towel to my face, making my nose bleed more.

"YOU are the sweetest tomato to me Lovi, and since you lost the bet, you are mine!"

That was the last straw.

I had just enough time to push him away and have my body fling backward, blood exploding out of my nose, me blacking out.

I woke up on the chair, with a, still, shirtless Spain smiling at me.

"Damn...bastard..." I felt light headed, I lost a lot of blood. Spain held up something.

"Here, you need to eat. Take this." He helped me by putting it by my mouth, and I took a bite out of... whatever it was. The minute I tasted it, I knew what he had given me.

A tomato.

"A tomato for mi tomate!" He said happily as he sat next to me.

"Idiota..." I said. I was upset, he had given me a nosebleed. NOT. HAPPY. RIGHT. NOW. All he did was smile as he slid his arm around me.

"Yes, but how else am I to tell you that I love you if I don't know you feel the same?"

"Wha-!"

He pulled me close to his face, kissing me, my blush and nosebleed returning. When he tasted blood, he pulled away.

"See? You must like me a lot for that to happen!"

"Shut... shut up, idiota..."

He chuckled, grabbed the forgotten shirt laying on the floor, carried me bridal style to the car and driving me home.


End file.
